


ours

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what? i’m yours, you’re mine, my things are ours, so are yours. problem?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> useless little drabble to satisfy my own...hyuken needs. yes

“is that my shirt you’re wearing? _again_?”

sanghyuk side-eyes jaehwan as the elder, clad in a plain white tee too big for his frame, and looking way _too_ familiar to be his own, jumps onto the couch next to sanghyuk.

“nope.”

“well, i clearly remember purchasing that a few weeks ago, don’t come up with crap like you bought the exact same one!”

“nah, i’m disagreeing with the fact that you said ‘my’. it’s ‘ _our_ ’, for goodness sake.”

jaehwan slaps at sanghyuk’s thigh, grins as he catches the major eyeroll and heavy sigh sanghyuk makes upon that statement.

“what? i’m yours, you’re mine, my things are ours, so are yours. problem?”

jaehwan looks at sanghyuk, innocently wide eyed(this devil), and shrugs his shoulders, giggles at the ‘i’m so done with you’ face sanghyuk makes. every time.

(so done with you, yet i can’t get enough of you)

“gross, hyung. what’s your obsession with my shirts, anyway?”

“ugh, han sanghyuk, how many times do i have to correct you? its ‘ _our_ ’!”

“it’s not—“ sanghyuk stops as he catches the playful glare and the killer pout jaehwan makes, “fine. why do you like our shirts that were actually mine, so much?”

“you’ll never learn, will you?” jaehwan faux sighs and kicks at sanghyuk’s leg. “can’t i? i just like the feeling of wearing them.”

“you don’t like the feeling of wearing your own shirts? then why buy those? i don’t go around in your shirts, my dear hyung.”

“that’s because you can’t even fit in them, duh.”

jaehwan states it like it’s most obvious thing in the world. quite true.

“well,”  sanghyuk starts as he advances towards jaehwan, hands moving to grab at jaehwan’s hips, swiftly hoisting the smaller up onto his lap. jaehwan squeals and squirms a little, but he doesn’t put up much of a fight, simply because, well, he likes it.

(and sanghyuk knows this too well)

“i know. you like my shirts because they’re oversized, don’t you?”

sanghyuk proves his point by gently tugging onto one of the sleeves, the material slipping down the side of jaehwan’s shoulder immediately, to reveal a pale expanse of faintly marked skin.

“little shit,” jaehwan laughs at the glare sanghyuk shoots him, not even bothering to pull the shirt back up, leaving the tempting sight of his exposed collarbones and shoulder. stupid _tease_.

“but you’re right, actually. how’d you guess?”

“seriously?” sanghyuk groans, hands slipping up the too-big-tee, coming into contact with the warm, soft skin of jaehwan’s tummy, “don’t even need to guess,” sanghyuk squeezes at the soft curve of jaehwan’s waist, “obvious as hell.”

jaehwan sighs as he starts grinding down onto a wide-eyed sanghyuk’s lap, face flushed the faintest baby pink, “well, i can’t _help_ it, loving the way your hands feel on me. it’s easier like this, isn’t it?”

fuck. sanghyuk’s heart leaps at that casual statement.

(and so does his dick.)

“ _needy_.”

jaehwan half moans half laughs at the comment(which is 100% accurate), when sanghyuk pinches at his nipple from underneath their shirt. that glorious breathless voice is more than enough to make sanghyuk even harder, somehow.

“so,” jaehwan laces his fingers through sanghyuk’s thick hair, kissing the younger breathless, _smirking_ , “ what are you going to do about this needy boyfriend of yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
